


Insatiable

by Straya



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, F/M, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straya/pseuds/Straya
Summary: After Rose gets her hands on an aphrodisiac, Dezel finds himself a little outclassed in terms of stamina. Still, he's never been one to avoid indulging her...





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for DualtheSol, based on an idea that came out of recent role playing threads she worked on. However, it turned out well enough that I figured I might as well do a little rewriting and upload the story here as a fun PWP. It's not set in any specific AU situation and the only needed background info is that Rose and Dezel have been together as a couple for a while by this point, making them both a bit more comfortable with vulnerable moments and admissions.

“...and that's why I got some and took it, just in case it was fake or dangerous. I just wanted to make sure it was safe. And if it wasn't, we'd need to stop the guy dealing it out.”

“Uh huh, sure. As if there's no reason for me to disbelieve you...”

“Mmmn, Dezel, c'mon...”

The wind seraph lay on the inn bed, his head propped up on a single pillow – the only one remaining, as the other three had all ended up on the floor – while his vessel used him as her personal mattress. Draped over him, Rose could only mumble vague apologies and admissions of devotion while she kissed and nibbled at his neck.

“C'mon, what? Rose, I'm exhausted.”

“I know, but...”

“But what?”

Another smattering of murmurs and a few more light, insistent bites. Dezel sighed and ran both hands over Rose's back, providing a gentle massage in the hope that it would calm her down and encourage her to fall asleep.

She'd come at him as soon as he'd returned to the inn after checking up on the wagons, all but tearing his clothes off. Given Rose's needy nature at times, Dezel hadn't thought too much of it all until he'd eaten her out and then pounded her into the mattress, only to find her still wanting more with energy to spare. At that point, he had enough of his own left to get it up a second time, letting her ride him hard until they both came again and she slumped down on top of him.

And that was when Rose had finally fessed up. She'd acquired a virility drug from a shady guy in an alley down the way. 

Being a seraph, Dezel could typically give Rose a run for her money when it came to playtime between the sheets; he possessed more stamina than the average human. But whatever type of aphrodisiac Rose took had granted her a definite advantage this time.

Lords, this was what he got for letting her out of his “sight” for longer than a few minutes.

“Still want you,” she whined before sucking at one of his earlobes.

Dezel couldn't help but moan a little, one hand resting on the back of her head. “Hngh, _clearly_...”

She was starting to grind against him, rubbing herself over his lower abs. Dezel could feel how slick she remained, the sensation enough to get a few twitches out of his cock. It wouldn't be enough to get him through another round on equal footing, however. Not by a long shot. He felt so done, but he clearly needed to find a way to get his partner to finally wind down all the way.

“Dezeeelllll...”

“Alright, come here.”

Putting his hands on Rose's sides, Dezel urged her up further. As her chest became easily accessible, he placed a few kisses over her heart before scraping his sharp teeth over the sensitive skin of her right breast. Rose jerked in his grip and groaned, still trying to grind against him while one hand touched the side of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair.

“Next time, I'll let you have some too,” she promised as he licked at her nipple, desperate for him to give her more. “I just need–“

“I know, I know,” he rumbled, interrupting her between nibbles. “I can sense how damn wet you still are, even if I'm too spent to fuck you properly again.”

Rose whimpered as he took her into his mouth, suckling hard. “Oh gods, you don't have to, just keep doing what you're doing! It feels so good...”

A soft chuckle followed. “You're such a _greedy girl_. You're just lucky I love putting my mouth all over you. Nothing tastes as good as you do, after all.”

Rose gasped as his fingernails raked over the small of her back, his tongue swirling around her hardened left nipple before he took her in, growling while he suckled hungrily. His other hand slid up over her other breast, kneading the soft flesh, his thumb roughly tweaking the nipple.

“I...can't help it,” she barely managed, leg muscles tensing, thighs squeezing at Dezel's sides. Her groans were becoming breathless and desperate. “And I'm not sorry for being so selfish and greedy when it comes to you! Sometimes I just can't get enough of you!”

“I'm flattered and the feeling is usually mutual,” Dezel replied, his words a little muffled while he continued to lavish attention on her breasts. “Though if this isn't enough to tire you out, maybe I should just eat you all up. Finally give into that urge...”

Ever since Dezel had picked up on the art of dirty talk, that teasing threat had become a favorite of his. He reveled in her taste and scent since he could not see her normally, and Rose's penchant for being nibbled on only encouraged the such playful, yet arousing talk.

The hand on her breast slid down between them, his fingers finding their way between her legs. Rose's hips jerked as he began to rub at her clit, the corners of her eyes wet with tears as she drew in ragged breaths. 

“Just do it already!” She squirmed on top of him, one hand gripping the sheets alongside him. “Just take everything until there's nothing left! Dezel, please... Please, _gods_! I can't stand being in need like this any longer!”

Dezel couldn't help it. He chuckled darkly, a predatory grin gracing his features as his long tongue lapped greedily at her chest, his fingers slipping inside her. Rose stiffened and then tried to angle her hips toward him, wanting his fingers buried in her up to the knuckles.

“ _Bad girl_ ,” he growled before nipping at her collar bones and leaving red marks in his wake. “Tempting me like that, all your desperate little cries making you sound like easy prey just begging to be swallowed up... Should I lick you all over before I devour you whole? Pin you down while I savor the you, inch by inch?”

She was close to coming. He could feel it in the way her walls tightened around his fingers. He could hear it in the way her cries became more high pitched. The dirty talk was certainly helping things along nicely. Dezel grinned wickedly up at her, then shifted suddenly, forcing Rose down against the mattress. And though his fingers slipped out of her momentarily, he was quick to work them back inside her again. Pinning her down with his other arm and one leg, he held her fast.

“Dezel–!”

“ _Mine!_ ” he snarled, eyes alight with insatiable greed. “Now... _Feed. ME._ ”

He all but attacked her left breast again, biting the underside of it and drawing a little blood before lapping it up. Rose squirmed in his grip, crying out in a mix of agony and pleasure, driving him to continue licking at her reddened flesh before hurriedly taking her nipple back into his mouth. Dezel moaned shamelessly as he tugged at her supple skin, his fingers rapidly thrusting in and out of her, scissoring here and there to stretch her further. Rose's toes curled, one hand finding its way into his hair to grip him tightly.

Then her walls were spasming around him, prompting Dezel to press in deep as he let her slip from his mouth. As Rose tilted her head back, gasping in ecstasy, he moved up, licking his lips beneath narrowed silver eyes before getting his jaws around her throat. She jerked and then struggled to hold still as his teeth sank in, pricking her enough to draw droplets of blood. Like a lion holding its prey down, Dezel pressed his weight against her, eyes closed and tongue against her skin. He could kill her at any moment if he wished. Bite down hard, tear into her jugular. Instead, his trap of a mouth remained open enough to spare her life and let her breathe as she came down from the sudden rush her orgasm provided.

Her life in his hands. Or rather, pulsing just beneath skin he could so easily tear apart. Her wind guardian. Her wild beast of a seraph. So raw and rough at times, but ultimately held in check by his deep abiding love for her and her alone.

As Rose's hips ceased quivering, Dezel slowly pulled back and took his fingers from her, his tongue flicking out to lick a bit of blood from his lips before he took a moment to clean his fluid slicked hand. Rose watched tiredly as he sucked on his fingers, a soft rumble just barely audible as he savored the taste of his partner.

“Huh...woke you up again, I guess,” Rose managed with a knowing smile.

Dezel hummed a little, then positioned himself over her. “So you did... Felt it when I flipped you over?”

“Yeah...”

“Mmn.”

Rose gasped as Dezel pushed his cock into her. For a moment, neither of them moved or spoke. Then Dezel groaned softly as he released the breath he'd been holding and Rose tugged him down into her arms, kissing him tenderly as he began to thrust in and out of her. The movement was minimal, but the stimulation incredible. Both of them were so worn and rubbed raw that it wouldn't take much for one last shared orgasm between them both.

“I love you.” Rose's words were more breathed out than anything as she buried her face against her seraph's neck. “I love you so much...”

“I love you, too.” Body over her, surrounding her, Dezel buried his nose in her hair as the pleasure quickly built between them both one last time. “My Rose. My greedy, troublesome, beautiful, wonderful, precious Rose...”

She smiled against his neck, then gave him a hard love bite. Enough to draw a little blood from him, as well. Dezel's hips jerked. Rose's angled to meet the thrust. What he had left to offer spilled into her then, the sensation of his cock throbbing up inside her enough to take Rose over the edge as well. She tensed and wriggled her hips, inviting him to stay pressed hard against her. 

As the last of the high drained away, Dezel rolled over onto his back again, pulling Rose along with him while he remained inside her. Draped over him once again, she rested her head against him, face half buried against his neck.

“Huh, finally spent?” he asked, unable to keep a fond smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Mmn,” Rose managed after a moment. “Just leave me right here. This is a good spot for a nap.”

“Might make pulling out of you a little difficult.”

“Then don't.” She snuggled against him a little more, smiling sleepily as she gave him a bit of a squeeze. “And maybe we'll be lucky enough to wake up later with you getting hard inside me again.”

“Think you can stay still enough to keep me where I am?”

“I'm tired enough to, so probably. And you're big enough you'll probably be able to stay in me.”

“Waking up still inside you later does sound nice.” Moving carefully so as not to ruin their current situation, Dezel managed to grab a hold of the quilt and pull it over top of them both. “And you know I like having you sleep on me, anyway.”

Rose grinned and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. “My comfy seraph mattress! And if you're not ready to go as is, I'll just kiss you and squeeze you until you're ready for another round.”

“Whether I start off that way or not, I'd love that kind of wake up call, regardless.” Gently touching the side of her face with one hand, he urged her to lean in. “But for now, kiss me again.”

Turning her head, Rose kissed his palm. “And _I'm_ the greedy one...”

Dezel chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her, the two of them taking just a few more minutes to make out, sharing a handful of slow, soft kisses before finally falling asleep.


End file.
